marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Temple's Apartment
Claire Temple's Apartment was the place where Claire Temple used to live in Hell's Kitchen. History Longest Night A Man in a Dumpster A young boy named Santino went to take the trash out at night, but to his surprise, he found a badly injured man with a black mask inside the dumpster. Not knowing what to do, Santino ran and called her neighbor, Claire Temple, a nurse. Santino and Temple took the man to her apartment, in order to tend the man's wounds. Before starting, Temple ordered Santino to return to his own apartment, lock the door and especially to not tell anybody what just happened, not even to his own mother. takes care of the Masked Man]] Temple began to examinate the man, and quickly realized that his pupils did not react to light. Worried than the man's condition may be worse than it seemed, Temple reached for her phone in order to call for an ambulance, but the man regained consciousness and asked her not to call anyone. Temple tried to explain she was trying to help and he needed to go to a hospital, but the man claimed that the ones who did that to him would kill everyone just to get to him. The man tried to get up and leave the apartment but, having lost too much blood, he collapsed in the floor.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man Night Off The man in the black mask regained consciousness and Claire Temple asked him if he was going to listen to her in order to avoid collapsing on the floor again. The man asked where was he and who she was, and she answered that she had taken him to her apartment, given she pulled him from a garbage dumpster. The man touched his face and realized he was not wearing his mask, so Temple had seen his face. Temple pointed that the outfit he was wearing sucked, to which he simply answered it was just a work in progress. The man tried to move and groaned in pain. Temple warned him not to move, as he had at least two or three broken ribs, a concussion and a puncture wound. She also noticed that his eyed did not respond to light, and given he did not reacted to the notice, she assumed he was blind, or in worse condition than expected. The man joked, asking if he had to pick one of the two choices. Temple asked him how he ended up beaten inside her dumpster while wearing a mask, but the man refused to explain anything in order to protect her. She then started to ask about the wounds, especially what looked like a knife wound on his side. Temple tried to convince to use X-rays, in order to analyze the internal injuries it caused, but he refused to be taken to a hospital. Temple claimed it was her night off at the Metro-General Hospital, and she was not looking for someone to die on her couch. The man then asked if she was a doctor, but especially, he asked the reason to help him instead of calling the police as almost everyone would have done. However, Temple returned the answer he just gave her, by saying that the less each of them knew about the other, the better. The man then asked her name, and she revealed it to be Claire. However, given he did not reveal his, she started to call him "Mike", as one of her ex-boyfriends had that name and was very good at keeping secrets. The man thanked Temple for her help, and she prompted him to rest and stabilize, as they would figure out how to proceed later. Backstory The man in the black mask regained consciousness again, but this time he was almost unable to breath, and started to suffocate. Claire Temple quickly examined him and determined that he got air in his chest that was collapsing his lungs, so she needed to puncture his chest to get the air out and relieve the pressure. Temple asked him to hold still despite it would hurt, and pierced him until the air got out and the man could breathe normally. Following this episode, Temple wanted to speak with the man what would happen in case he died inside her apartment, as she did not want to end up being imprisoned for helping him. The man explained the reason he was injured was that he tried to rescue a boy that had been kidnapped. The man in the mask started to explain how a group of Russians started to run a human trafficking ring as the Italian mafia left the city, and how a boy was kidnapped from his car while his own father was beaten in front of him. Temple was horrified hearing that, and the man explained how he tracked the Russians to a warehouse, thinking he found them quickly and easily. However, he walked into a trap, and he was almost killed by them. Temple asked if the kid was kidnapped just to get to him, and he explained that it was due to his actions, that had been heavily damaging the activities of these Russians. Temple was even more surprised knowing that the man was blind, but he cryptically explained that there were other ways to see. Temple noted that if the man's goal was to hinder criminal activities, he was not very good at it, prompting the man to laugh, and the she asked if he managed to find the kidnapped boy. The man said that the boy was not even there, and he barely managed to escape due to his carelessness. Temple wondered if those men were still looking for him, but the man remained silent for a moment. He then revealed that one of the Russians was in the building, going from door to door. The man in the mask was able to smell the Russian guy, and Temple began to look at him as if he was crazy, The man revealed that there were thing she did not know about him, but Temple said the only thing she knew about him was that he was very good at being beaten, something that the man claimed got from his father. Detective Foster The man in the black mask took a knife from Claire Temple's kitchen in case he needed it to confront the russian that was looking for him inside the building, as he was already by Temple's neighbor's door. Temple tried to dissuade him, as he was heavily injured, and told him that she would get rid of the Russian without anybody being hurt. The man in the mask hid behind a corner, and Temple, who quickly discarded the gloves she had been using to take care of the man's wounds, went to answer the Russian at the door. The Russian identified himself as Detective Foster of the New York City Police Department, showing a fake badge. Foster asked Temple if she had witnessed anything unusual, explaining that a man in black mask had shot up a bodega on 38th street, and the owner put up a fight, so the man in the mask had been injured and left a trail of blood in the direction of the building. Temple tried to act as if she did not know anything, telling Foster that she had not seen anything unusual, and Foster seemingly believed her and left. Temple told the man in the mask that there was no reason to attack the Russian guy, and acknowledged that he indeed was wearing too much cologne. drops a fire extinguisher on Semyon]] However, the man in the mask was able to realize that the Russian did not believe Temple, and he went to the stairs to prevent the Russian from informing his superiors. Just as the Russian was speaking on the phone, the man in the mask took an extinguisher and dropped it, hitting the Russian in the head. The man in the mask realized there was someone else watching them, a young man scared for what he had just seen, and Temple looked at the floor above them to see that her neighbor, Santino, had just witnessed how the man attacked the Russian. The man in the mask asked if Santino had seen his face when he found him inside the dumpster, and then told Temple to get him and make him help them carry the Russian to the roof so that he could interrogate him without anybody hearing him. Kidnapping of Claire Temple Threatening Santino Sergei and Dmitry, two Russians working for Anatoly and Vladimir Ranskahov, broke into the apartment looking for Claire Temple, knowing that she had helped the man in the black mask and she would know where to find him. They found the apartment empty, as Temple had left in case the Russians were able to track her, but her neighbor, Santino, came to the apartment alerted by the noise. The two Russians threatened and hit Santino until he revealed Temple's current location.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood Familiar Face Matt Murdock arrived at Claire Temple's apartment hoping to find Temple's neighbor, Santino. Santino was inside, sitting on the floor and still afraid from the Russians that attacked him. Murdock asked him to calm down and took off his glasses, asking him if he remembered as the man in the black mask. Murdock explained him that Temple had been kidnapped, and he needed his help, as the men who kidnapped her said Santino's name. Santino told him that he did not tell anything at first, but then they took him to the roof and threatened to throw him, and if he told that to anyone, they would return and kill his mother. Murdock asked him if he knew where did they took Temple, something that Santino did not know, and then the young man apologized, as Temple was going to get hurt because of him. Murdock told Santino not to blame himself, as Murdock believed it was all his own fault, and then asked for any detail to help him find Temple. Santino revealed that the two Russians got into a taxi, using the front seats as it the taxi was its own, and revealed that it was from a specific company, Veles Taxi. Appearances In chronological order: *''Daredevil'' **''Season One'' ***''Cut Man'' ***''In the Blood'' *''Jessica Jones'' **''Season One'' ***''AKA Smile'' (mentioned) *''Iron Fist'' **''Season One'' ***''Dragon Plays with Fire'' (mentioned) References Category:Locations Category:Private Residences Category:Daredevil (TV series) Locations